


What Friends Do

by PFDiva



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Silly short thing based on <a href="http://lydiallama.tumblr.com/post/35965092874/dave-shopping-no-but-actually-itd-probably-be">the second picture.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	What Friends Do

**Author's Note:**

> Silly short thing based on [the second picture.](http://lydiallama.tumblr.com/post/35965092874/dave-shopping-no-but-actually-itd-probably-be)

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and in about three seconds, you are going to execute your dear friend, Dave Strider.

He is sitting in your grocery basket, slurping out of a juice box like a five-year-old.

You're not sure what's happened to the groceries, but they're certainly no longer in the basket.

"Rose, push me."

"David Strider, if you don't decaptchalogue all of my groceries and get out of that cart, I am going to push you, alright.  Straight off a cliff."

He twists around to look at you, taking a long, rattling slurp from his juice box before responding.

"There aren't any cliffs in this store."

At the look on your face, he groans.

"Oh, c'mon, Rose!  We've already saved the universe, rebuilt it, and we're doing the shopping because everyone we know, and a few people we don't, are hungover at your place!  We deserve a little immaturity right now.  We have EARNED it."

You know that he is full of shit and just wants to be pushed around in the cart.

But he's also right.

You know when he figures out that you agree, because he whoops with glee and spins around to brace himself.

You're going next.


End file.
